


Lollipopin'

by spymaster



Series: SuperReignCorp [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, Lesbian Lena Luthor, Lollipops, Multi, Oblivious, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 12:38:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13524447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spymaster/pseuds/spymaster
Summary: If Kara and Sam can't handle Lena eating oysters, Lena can't deal with them going for lollipops.





	Lollipopin'

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came from the pic of Sam eating a lollipop with the flirtiest smile on her face ftw
> 
> And to ease your pain from the previous fic :)
> 
> Enjoy!

Sam let out a long sigh with pressed mouth, the blow vibrated her lips in a very immature manner but she didn't care. It had been such a long day. Endless meetings, piles after piles of reports and not a single minute to take a break. She had known that being a CEO was exhausting but it kept surprising her everyday.

 

_ How does Lena do this anyway? _

 

Sam supposed she was lucky enough to not having a target on her back like Lena because with all of the stress she was having right now, being constantly in life-threatening situation would break her. Lena really deserved a day off. Sam could handle this for her.

 

She closed her eyes and pretended that she was already sleeping on the chair, spinning it to get rid of the worries. Work was still there, it wouldn't disappear when Sam took a little break.

 

“I always do that-” she heard and stopped to turn to the direction of the sound. A smile spread on her lips when she realized it was Lena, who was walking into the office with a small bag on her hand. “-when I’m bored. Are you bored?” Lena asked, putting the bag on the desk.

 

“Hello, boss,” Sam teased, standing up from the seat and walked around the table, “I thought you were going to be at CatCo today?”

 

Lena shrugged, “I was, for work. But I’m going to have lunch with my best friend now.”

 

Sam giggled and leaned her hips against the table, eyeing the bag, “What do you have there?”

 

“Something you’d love,” Lena cryptically answered and took out a small metal box. Sam immediately took in the smell of her favorite food.

 

“Chicken noodles soup,” she grinned uncontrollably, “Homemade? Woah, what did I do to earn such privilege?”

 

Lena laughed, bringing the bag back to the couch, settling it down to arrange the lunch boxes. Sam followed her in excitement. “For being you. I made a lot for both you and Kara and she would have joined us today if there wasn't an emergency somewhere.”

 

Sam sat down next to Lena, picking up the spoons and forks. “Kara is such a busy person. She needs a break, Lena,” she gave her friend a look.

 

The black-haired woman raised her hands in defense, “I told her to let another reporter handle that but she said it couldn't wait. I respect my employees’ spirit.”

 

Sam handed Lena a spoon and a fork. They had lunch in silence. Lena didn't talk much during meal time, only when Kara was around because the blonde was always quite a fascinating eater. Sam usually observed their interaction with a smirk.

 

Now there was nothing for her to look at so the meal finished quite quickly.

 

“Ah…” she exhaled, rubbing her belly like a child, “that was good.”

 

Lena giggled, proud and pleased. “I’m taking the empty lunch box as ‘you can cook, Lena'.”

 

“I’ve never doubted your cooking skills,” Sam picked up the glass and took a small sip of water from it.

 

“You said I had bad food choices!” Lena smacked her shoulder, almost making her choke on the liquid. “Oops, sorry.”

 

“No, you’re not,” Sam wiped the single drop of water lingering on her chin away and placed the glass down, “I swear you’re like a ten-year-old sometimes. And I said you had bad taste in food, not that you were a bad cook.”

 

Lena stuck out her tongue as a response.

 

“See?” Sam pointed at the CEO’s mouth, “Ten-year-old.”

 

The other woman grinned devilishly and took another cute little bag from the one she brought to the office and threw at Sam. She caught it with ease. “For you.”

 

“What is it?” Sam asked as she opened the bag. Her brows raised high. “Lollipops?” There were about fifteen lollipops inside and all of the wrappings were the same, red. “Why?”

 

“Kara introduced me to this sweet shop. They have many types of candies and cookies that she recommends worth trying. I came by today and saw they had this ‘Fruit Smoothie’ flavor bag. You love fruits so I guess you’d like them,” Lena arched an eyebrow, “I think the flavors are random, though.”

 

It was true, Sam loved fruits. Not much for sweets, but Lena had bought this for her, she should try one.

 

So she grabbed the top lollipop and unwrapped it.

  
  
  


______

  
  
  
  
  


Lena watched Sam peeling off the wrapping from the first lollipop with a curious smile. She had seen Kara praising this store a lot and a part of her doubted Kara would every say any negative thing about sweet treats, the blonde really enjoyed eating such thing that was usually expected to be loved by children.

 

Apparently Sam liked it too.

 

She put the pink round head against her lips first, opened them slightly to stick out her tongue and get a little taste on the tip. Lena’s eyes followed like a hawk, which was immaturely surprising of her for creepily watching somebody eating a candy.

 

Her mouth absentmindedly opened as well and her tongue nearly did the same as Sam’s, licking something out of mid-air. When the brunette swiped her tongue across her upper-lip to savor the taste, Lena snapped out of the daze and embarrassingly looked at somewhere else but Sam.

 

“Hmm,” Sam hummed thoughtfully, “Strawberry, as expected.”

 

Lena’s eyes darted to her friend and froze. The CFO was looking at her with a smirk as she slowly lowered her jaw and pushed the lollipop into the slim gap between her lips.

 

A warm stream of  _ something _ pooled inside Lena and her mouth suddenly became dry. She needed to look away, but she couldn't. The way Sam’s right cheek puffed up when the head occupied the slot between her teeth and inner cheek made Lena gulp for no reason.

 

She felt hot. Oh my God.

 

Sam’s hand hadn't even left the stick. The smirk was still in place. Her white teeth imitated the motion of her jaw opening when Sam brought the candy head back on her tongue.

 

“Do you want it?” the brunette innocently asked.

 

_ Do I want WHAT? _

 

The first thought that appeared into Lena’s mind was Sam licking-

 

Lena gulped hard, stuttering like an idiot, “W-want what?”

 

“A lollipop,” the brown-eyed woman answer obviously, “You’ve been staring at me.”

 

The heat of embarrassment came over her, she blinked as if it was a brainwashing device and bought her some time to think. “I-I was thinking about something else?”

 

“About what?” Sam asked, her stupid lips stretched into a smile again.

 

_ Yanking the lollipop off your hand and put those lips into real action? _

 

_ Imagining Sam doing those moves between her thighs? _

 

_ Banning lollipops from L-Corp? _

 

“Kara,” Lena lied easily, though her legs were deliberately rubbing against themselves to satisfy that ridiculous urge in her muscles, “she will come to interview you tomorrow, right?”

 

Sam kicked the lollipop into the other side of her mouth, nodding. “Yes, is there anything you need me to confirm?”

 

“No, no, no, no, no, just say whatever you want,” Lena stood up, waving at Sam, “I’ll clean this up.”

 

“You don’t have to,” Sam bolted up and quickly swept everything to one side, “you’re the boss here, Lena.” Sam reached into the small bag. “Here, have a lollipop until the lunch break is over.”

 

Lena had tried really hard to not imagine  _ more _ when she put the fucking lollipop into her mouth that day. She didn't know if Sam was really innocent or she actually knew how erotic she looked when she devoured that ridiculously shiny thing on the couch, while humming in content and even smiling as if she was really happy eating it.

 

Lena swore that she would  _ never _ bring Sam a lollipop, ever.

 

And in the next day, when Lena returned to CatCo after having lunch out, a sight made her stop and buried her feet in front of the doors to James’ office.

 

Kara Danvers, standing in the room, sucking on a lollipop.

 

She had flashbacks on how Sam did with the candy and casually walked in even though her eyes almost popped out due to glancing at the pink lips nipping around the stick.

 

_ Good God, lucky candy. _

 

“Lena! Back already?” Kara joyfully spoke and realized she still had that lollipop in her mouth, she pulling it out and apologized, “Sorry, I’ll throw it away.”

 

“No!” Lena quickly protested. She didn't know exactly why she said a little bit too loud so she cleared her throat and repeated, “no, you don't have to. Just keep suckin- I mean  _ eating _ it.”

 

The blonde grinned the put it back into her mouth, “Sam gave me some after the interview. Do you want one, too? I have a few more back at my desk.”

 

“No thanks, Kara, I’m cutting off sweet for this week,” Lena refused with a smile, returning to the pile of reports she had left here before lunch.

 

“Ah, too bad you wouldn't get to taste the cherry chapstick one,” Kara said and walked out of the room.

 

Lena froze again.

 

She had no idea if Kara was really innocent and was talking about the actually flavor or…

 

But either way, Lena began to hate lollipops now. Especially seeing others sucking it.

 

Especially Samantha Arias or Kara Danvers.

 

They could go suck it themselves.

**Author's Note:**

> I need a lollipop right now


End file.
